


How Come They Call Him Fangs?

by southsideglitter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: But I still love the Serpents okay, Crushes, Drinking Games, I stopped watching at S3, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, SWANGS FOREVER BABY, Spin the Bottle, Sweet Pea and Toni being BFFs, Sweet Pea being weak af for Fangs, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsideglitter/pseuds/southsideglitter
Summary: Sweet Pea scowls. “So what am I supposed to do?”Toni stares him down. “What do you want to do?”“Suck his dick and make him my boyfriend.”Shit, did he just say that out loud?
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty & Sweet Pea, Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	How Come They Call Him Fangs?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I said I was done with Riverdale fics, but then ohmygodwhy started posting again and their new material made me realise it was possible to just live in S2 forever where everything still seemed possible for these beautiful Serpent babies. So I'm back on my bullshit. Enjoy!

It's lunchtime at Southside High, and Sweet Pea's sat opposite Toni at one of the tiny canteen tables.   
Sweet Pea's spacing out, staring off over Toni's shoulder, and eventually she gets bored of repeating herself and twists in her seat to see the direction of Sweets' gaze.   
It's the new kid. Fangs. He transferred when he moved here last month, but his cousin's a Serpent so Fangs is already one of the gang, assimilating alongside the others like he's been here all along. Toni watches him goofing around with a couple of other Serpents, then turns back to Pea.   
“Why do you think they call him that?”  
Sweet Pea doesn't have to ask who she's talking about. “How should I fucking know?”  
“I didn't say you should _know_. I asked what you _thought_.”   
He stares her down, deadpan, until she laughs and mutters something insulting that he doesn't quite catch into her soda can. Then she yells across the room.

  
“Hey, Fogarty, come here.” Fangs fist-bumps the other Serpents and makes his way over. Soft grin and open face. No suspicion, no fear. _Cute_ , Sweet Pea thinks. _But he needs to be more careful. Even on the South Side, Serpents have to watch their backs_.   
He zones back in to Toni asking: “Spill it, Fogarty. What's with that nickname?”  
Fangs smiles wide, incisors flashing. “I'm a biter.”

He wriggles into the space next to Sweet Pea and explains. “I was always getting into trouble for it as a kid, so people started calling me that then. And it's just stuck ever since. Still bite sometimes, though.” Another grin: this one sleazier. And even though Sweet Pea's distracted by the warmth of Fangs next to him, he thinks that that smile is like seeing something dangerous: there's this little shiver of thrill, of menace. You know you should run but you don't, because you want to see it again.   
“But only when they ask nice,” Fangs concludes, snickering.   
“That's hot,” TT approves, clinking her soda can against his. Under the table, Sweets knocks his combat boots against Toni's docs. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to shut her up. _You can't say shit like that_ , he thinks. In his imagination, he hears her voice – pretend sweet-and-innocent but straight-up-evil underneath -- _just saying what you were thinking, babe_. He gives her a sidelong glare and she blows him a kiss. Like she knows exactly what just went down in his head and doesn't give a single fuck.   
_I'm screwed_ , Sweet Pea thinks, and when Fangs slouches away Pea lets his head fall to the table with a clunk. Toni strokes his hair like he's a beloved but stupid pet. She pretends not to hear him when he tells her to fuck off. 

*~*

Fangs gets initiated and they're in the Wyrm after. It's late, after the Gauntlet and the ludicrous screaming of snake facts, and Toni's wiping down the bar and half-watching Sweet Pea and Fangs bond. Sweets has got his arm round the shoulders of Fogarty's brand new Serpent jacket, holding court about how well Fangs took all those punches. Fangs is half-concussed, bloodied but beaming, and even though he's wincing every time Sweet Pea slaps him on the back, he doesn't move away. If anything, he moves into it more, swaying where he stands.   
“Shit, dude, you look beat,” Pea says, when he realises. “Come on, I'll take you home.”  
“I've got my bike,” Fangs mumbles, voice slurred by the beer and the split lip.   
“No way, you can't drive like this. I'll give you a ride, get your helmet.” He calls to Toni that he'll be back to help her lock up. But as he ushers Fangs through the door, something makes him look back. Topaz is standing behind the bar, arms folded, watching him go with her face all smirk.   
Sweet Pea gives her the finger over his shoulder, then turns back to shepherd Fangs out into the night. 

He slopes back into the Wyrm an hour later, which is way more time than it takes to drive to Sunnyside and back, even with Sweets taking it slower than his usual demon speeds.   
Toni looks him up and down, like she's checking for... what? Sweet Pea doesn't know. But all she does is shake her head and sigh. “You are so whipped for that boy, it's untrue.”  
“You shut your mouth, Topaz.”  
“Just make out with him already. When his lip heals, if you can wait that long. Put us all out of our misery.”  
Sweet Pea scowls.“It's not like that.”  
“It's not?”  
“No.” He glares at her. “I don't know.”  
Toni's voice softens. “So what's it like?”  
Sweet Pea scuffs the cuff of his leather jacket in circles on the bar and doesn't meet her eyes. “I just don't want anything to happen to him. I wanna look out for him, you know?”  
“Yeah, I do know. That you love him.”  
“Fuck off, Topaz.”  
“I love you too, Sweet Pea.” 

*~*

It's a Saturday night, at some gatecrashed house party on the North Side. Toni wanted to come because she's hot for that rich psycho redhead from the drag race, but she made the entire gang come because she'll never admit anything and Sweet Pea only knows because he and TT are basically psychic, they know each other that well. But Pea's in a good mood, despite Toni insisting they bring FP's pretentious emo kid with them. Even getting dragged into the inevitable game of spin the bottle can't bring him down. It's got nothing to do with Fangs being sat on the other side of the circle with some of the other Serpents, bruises from his initiation faded almost to nothing by now. 

Then he watches Fangs make out with some North Side chick he thinks might be called Midge and contemplates smashing something or starting a fight. 

The bottle spins again. When it stills, it's pointing towards him, and the Serpents in the circle leer and whoop. Toni is the loudest, wolf-whistling around the fingers in her mouth. _Honestly, fuck her_ , Sweet Pea thinks, and then all his thoughts after that are scrambled static, because he's just put together what's happening: Fangs is moving forward across the circle on his hands and knees, and _no fucking way_ is Sweet Pea going to lose face in front of the others, _especially not in front of fucking Jones_ , of all people (and also fuck Toni's voice in his head for questioning why he cares what Jones thinks, because _he doesn't, okay, just fuck off TT_ ). He's not nervous. _Fuck nerves_. His racing pulse is just from the adrenaline, from everyone staring, from knowing something's about to go down. Just like any other initiation or confrontation. And it's nothing he hasn't done before. He and Toni have done most things with each other – _better me than any other fucker, right Topaz?_ \- as much for the sake of experimenting as anything else, and well, _he just likes make-out sessions, okay?_ So he's done more than his fair share of it, on summer nights down at the quarry, and if the other Serpents jokily call him a slut, _whatever. Serpents get called worse every day_. But right now Fangs is shuffling closer and Sweet Pea's brain is shutting down, because everything is too vivid, too rich to take in: the soft cedar smell of Fangs' flannel shirt, that lopsided half-smile, those eyelashes ( _and this fucker has to be using mascara, there's no way those are real_ ), an eyebrow cocked in question or challenge, Sweet Pea can't tell which.

“You good?” Fangs asks, when he's near enough to touch, voice too low for anyone else to hear, not with Toni cackling in the background and the grind of guitars and drums coming from the stereo. And weirdly that's enough to send relief flooding through Sweet Pea, to make his nerves ( _not nerves, because Sweet Pea doesn't get nervous, bitch_ ) dissolve away and let the heat and excitement surge in. He nods and reaches for Fangs, one hand at the back of Fogarty's neck, pulling him in until he's near enough that their lips meet, and –

_Fuck_. 

Fangs Fogarty tastes of beer and toffee and his lips are soft, sweet, slow, but there's an urgency to them too. Sweet Pea's got one hand still on Fogarty's neck and one on his waist, as much to steady himself as anything else, although somehow Fangs' flannel has ridden up and Pea's palm is against his bare skin and that's not steadying at all, it's the total opposite. He feels like he's plummeting and kissing Fangs is the only thing keeping him from splitting into a billion tiny atoms and disintegrating right here, in front of everyone.

He's kissing Fangs and it's a million times more electric and ridiculous and hot than he ever even dared dream ( _not that he's been dreaming about it much, and whatever, fuck you, he can't control what he dreams about, right?_ ), and Sweet Pea wants it to last forever. 

Fangs' tongue is in his mouth and Fangs' lips are on his, and the sensation of it is like nothing else, but still. Sweet Pea's conscious of their audience. He doesn't want to stop. He _really_ doesn't want to stop. But he doesn't want to drag this out so long it becomes a thing. The Serpents are merciless in their teasing of each other, and despite his height and menacing manner, Sweet Pea's not exempt. So he pulls back, slowly, gently, letting his hand fall from Fangs' waist. Sweets opens his eyes at the same time as Fangs, and seeing Fogarty's pupils that close, big and dark and blown wide with lust, it sends a ripple right through him.

Fogarty cocks that eyebrow again and smirks, just the tiniest bit, but Sweet Pea catches it anyway, feeling a grin creep across his own face as Fangs shuffles back to his place. Then Sweet Pea rearranges his features back to his usual resting fuck-off scowl. He definitely does not look at Fangs. And he definitely doesn't look at Toni, or pay attention to her stupid, annoying voice in his head saying _you got it bad, Sweet Pea_. 

*~*

They're in the cafeteria, the following week. Sweet Pea's staring off into space again.   
“Oi. Short stuff. You still here?” Toni clicks her fingers in front of his face.   
“What?”  
“You're in a mood today. More than usual, I mean.”   
“It's nothing, Tiny,” he murmurs, so distracted that he doesn't even give her the usual amount of shit for fussing over him.   
She prods him in his side, sharp talons digging in through his shirt, enough to make him wriggle away and actually look at her properly.  
“What the fuck, Topaz? You could do real damage with those nails. Doesn't your girlfriend complain about those things?”   
“She's not my girlfriend. And besides, we got our methods. Don't worry about it.”  
“Well, that's a relief.”   
She smacks his shoulder in response. He looks down at the place her punch landed, snickering at its puniness.   
“There a reason you're so violent today, babe? Or is this just mid-week boredom you're taking out on me?”  
“I'm asking if you're okay, Sweet Pea. You've been sulking since the weekend.”  
He rolls his eyes. “Leave it, TT.”  
“I'm serious. What's going on?”  
“Nothing. I don't know.”   
“Is it about Fangs?”  
Sweet Pea frowns. “Why would it be?”  
“That kiss was pretty epic.”   
“It was just a game.”   
“Didn't look like it, dude. It was hot.”  
Pea meets her gaze properly, remembering. Feels his cheeks getting warm. “Suppose so.”  
“So has anything happened since?”  
“Nah.”   
“But you want it to.”  
“Want what?” Fogarty's voice interjects as he joins them, clambering over the tiny canteen bench and squirming into his usual place on Sweet Pea's other side.   
“Nothing,” Toni tells him. “I was just heading out anyway.” She bumps fists with Fangs and ruffles Sweet Pea's hair before he can swat her away  
“So I've barely seen you since the party on Saturday,” Fangs says, turning to Sweets once Toni's disappeared and Pea's smoothed his hair back into place.   
“Yeah, I know, man,” Sweet Pea says. “I'm sorry. Just had some shit to do, you know?”  
“So we're cool?” Fangs asks, knocking his shoulder against Pea's. “You know, after that kiss and everything.”   
Sweet Pea's not shy or uncertain, because he doesn't get those things. Even so, he can feel his face flushing as he imagines the feel of Fangs' lips again. _Get your shit together_ , he orders himself, then makes himself meet Fangs' gaze.   
“We're good,” he promises, then grins at the relief on Fogarty's face.   
The bell goes and they start getting their shit together and moving towards their lessons.   
“Good,” Fangs says. “Because if you ever wanna do that again some time... um, I'm down.” Then he's gone, disappearing down the corridor and ducking into a nearby classroom before Sweet Pea can even process what he's said, let alone form a reply. 

*~*

  
“Truth or dare, Sweets?” Toni asks, when the bottle lands on him. They're at the quarry this time.   
Sweet Pea eyeballs his best friend, long and hard. _Don't try anything funny, motherfucker_.   
“Dare.”   
Toni gives her evillest grin. “I dare you to let Fangs bite you.”  
Several different thoughts and emotions flare through Sweet Pea, all at once. Panic. Curiosity. Heat. He narrows his eyes, scanning Toni's face for the catch. “Where?”  
“You choose. But let's keep it PG-13, eh?” She nods towards Jughead. “For Jones' benefit.”  
Sweet Pea scowls. “What does the fuck does that even mean? Look at him. You're not telling me _he_ 's never jacked off to gay porn.”  
“Thought about that a lot, have you?”  
“I am here, you know,” Jughead puts in, deadpan.   
“Wish you weren't,” Sweet Pea retaliates.   
“Just for that, I'm not telling you what kind of porn I jack off to.”  
“Probably a fucking copy of Catcher in the Rye or something,” Pea mutters, under his breath.   
“That was actually a pretty good burn,” Jughead comments.   
“Don't sound so fucking surprised.”  
Toni chimes in. “Don't be mad, Sweets. Jughead just didn't know you could read.”   
“Shut up, Toni.” They mumble it together, then smirk at each other. She blows them a sarcastic kiss, then motions to Fangs to come closer. 

Toni explains the dare and Fogarty smiles, teeth flashing.   
“I can do that,” he says. Then he turns to Sweets, his voice getting soft like it always does with him. “Give me your arm.”  
Sweet Pea shucks off his Serpent jacket and extends his arm.   
Fangs pushes up the sleeve of his flannel shirt, dark eyes on Sweet Pea the entire time. He exposes as much skin as he can before the shirt rucks up on Pea's muscles, and Sweets has to shift his posture, do something to ease the friction and pressure in his jeans because _this is ridiculous, why is he hard just from this?_  
“You trust me, right, Sweets?”   
Sweet Pea just nods. _Because this whole thing is dumb and he doesn't care_. Not because he doesn't trust himself to speak.   
Fangs grins and bends his head. Then, his lips meet Sweet Pea's skin, and Sweet Pea has to force himself to stay still. He swears he can feel this fucker smiling. There's the softness of Fogarty's lips, then heat and wet. Fangs sucks into the hollow of Pea's inner elbow, and the raw silk suction of it goes straight to Sweet Pea's dick. He fights to keep his face unbothered. Toni and Jughead are watching and whispering together like this is the most entertaining shit they've ever seen. Fogarty's tongue teases the sensitive skin, and when it's followed by the sharp scrape of his teeth, Sweet Pea gives up and has to bite his lip to stop himself from making the kind of sound he doesn't wanna be making somewhere as public as this. Fangs bites down, just enough to sting, tongue still flickering over the centre of the bite. Pea clamps his eyes closed. Fangs is holding Pea's arm in position, fingers cool on either side of his elbow, and he must feel the tension in his muscles, because he scrapes his teeth and tongue over the skin again – for what feels like long minutes – before he eases back and sits back upright. In the hollow of Pea's elbow, there's a perfect bruised circle, bordered by deep bitemarks. The cool air hits his damp skin with a throbbing sensation Pea feels through his entire body.   
Fangs wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and Sweet Pea's eyes blink back open.   
“Okay, so. I get why you got that nickname now,” he mumbles. There's a hoarseness to his voice like he's been holding the breath. Fangs pulls a smug told-you-so face.   
“You know I gotta get you back, though,” Pea adds, and Fangs' grin only gets bigger.   
“Now we're talking.” 

Jughead and Toni find them an hour later at the quarry's edge, stoned and giggling, both of their necks covered in lovebites.  
“What's going on here?” she asks, hands on hips.   
They scramble upright, trying to look innocent and totally failing.   
“It was a competition,” Pea explains. “To see who would give up first.”  
“Sure it was,” she deadpans. 

_Fuck_ , Sweet Pea thinks blurrily, as Toni links arms with Jug and saunters off and Fangs mumbles _come here_ into the crook of his neck. _She's going to be merciless about this tomorrow_. Then he feels the graze of Fogarty's teeth again and thinks _who cares about tomorrow, anyway?_

_*~*_

  
Sweet Pea is intimidating enough that people don't dare gossip about him when he's in earshot. Even so, school that week seems like it contains more curious glances and whispers than usual. Not that he cares, but still. Despite all the everyday ridiculousness of living in Riverdale, people apparently don't have anything better to do than speculate where the lovebites on his and Fangs' necks came from.   
“Pea, dude, you know you got something on your neck, right?”  
“Yo, Sweet Pea. What's that all about? You and Fogarty have a threesome with a vampire or something?”  
“This isn't some other weird Serpent thing, is it? Because if those are actual snakebites I'm never coming by the Wyrm ever again.”

Sweet Pea doesn't give any of these a proper response. His height and Serpent status means he can get away with that. And it's not like he regrets it. But the biggest, darkest lovebite is a vivid bruise right over his Serpent tattoo ( _and even now when he's zoning out in class, it's like he can feel Fangs' tongue and teeth all over again, moving over his neck, tracing the raised lines of the snake symbol etched into that sensitive spot_ ) and Pea's got a vague concern about what could happen if shit goes down and his ink isn't visible. 

“Are you kidding?” Toni demands, when he shares this with her. “Everyone knows you're a Serpent, Sweets. Everyone. And even if they didn't, the jacket and the bike and the general air of brooding violence gives it away. No imaginary enemy's gonna get one over on you just because you're covered in hickeys.”  
Pea cracks his knuckles and admits in a gruff voice that she's probably right.   
“So what's going on with you and Fangs, anyway?”  
“What? Nothing.”  
“So all that biting and neck-sucking was, what? Just platonic?”  
“You dared us to do that!”  
“Um, no. I dared you to let him bite you. The rest was all you two.”  
Sweet Pea huffs. “I don't know, Topaz. It just escalated. It's good, goofing about with him. Easy, you know. But, like, exciting too. Not like with most people. Most people are annoying.”  
“Present company excepted, of course,” Toni puts in, pulling an angelic expression.   
Sweet Pea grimaces and Toni bursts out laughing.   
“Most people – ” he starts.   
“Except your beautiful, intelligent and beloved best friend, I got it. Continue.”  
“ – irritate the shit out of me. You know that, right? But Fangs is different. Better. I don't wanna screw that up.”  
“So you're just gonna be friends that make out sometimes?”  
“Worked for us, didn't it? 'Til you got with Red, I mean.”  
Toni snickers. “Babe, I know that you never got that dreamy look on your big stupid face any time you talked about me.”   
He scowls. “So what am I supposed to do?”  
Toni stares him down. “What do you want to do?”  
“Suck his dick and make him my boyfriend.” _Shit, did he just say that out loud?_  
“Finally, some honesty,” Toni says, in a tone of grudging respect. “Sounds like one hell of a to-do list.”

*~*

_Okay, Sweet Pea_. _Just get your shit together and send him the message_. Pea paces round his trailer, phone in hand. His text to Fangs is on the screen, written and deleted and rewritten so many times until all it says now is _hey_. He can hear Toni's voice in his head ( _so fucking whipped it's untrue_ ), and it's the annoying push he needs to just hit send before he can change his mind again.   
He hurls his phone at his bed and goes back to pacing. A minute later, the phone chimes from somewhere in the mess of covers, and Pea races to retrieve it.  
 _Hey_ , Fangs has sent back. _Snake emoji, devil emoji, question mark_.   
Pea types three letters out and sends before he overthinks it. _wyd?_  
 _nothing_ , Fangs replies. _At Wyrm but it's boring. U?_  
 _come over_ , Sweet Pea types, swallowing hard. _You know where my trailer is, right?_

Another minute goes by. _Fuck_ , Sweet Pea thinks. _What if he's read this whole thing wrong? What if Fangs is just a loveable goofball who's really into biting? Sweet Pea's got no business getting all worked up over a stupid crush just because the dude sucked his arm for a dare. Even if that alone somehow ended up being like ten times hotter than anything Sweet Pea's ever done with anyone else_. 

He's about to emergency-text Toni to steal Fangs' phone and get him so drunk he forgets the messages when his phone vibrates again. Just three letters from Fangs this time. 

_omw ;)_

By the time he hears the growl of Fogarty's bike engine outside, Sweet Pea's scrambled in and out of all six of his flannel shirts in turn. He's straightened the trailer as much as he can and discarded the shirt entirely in favour of his favourite black vest. It's the one Toni always says makes him look extra tough, and honestly, he'll take all of that he can get right now. 

Fangs knocks at the door. 

“Everything okay, man?” Fogarty asks, as Sweet Pea shows him in.   
“Yeah,” he says, sheepish all of a sudden. “It's cool you're here.”   
“I love your place,” Fangs tells him, dark eyes all starry and curious as he gazes round Sweet Pea's trailer, taking in his posters, Toni's polaroids everywhere, the stereo, the sketchbooks by the bed and the bass guitar propped in the corner.   
_You are too nice_ , Pea thinks. _And hot. Like, no one should be that adorable and that hot at the same time. No wonder he's losing it. It shouldn't be allowed_.   
Outwardly, he just grins at the compliment. “Thanks. It's a mess, but it's mine.”   
“Nah, dude. It's perfect.” Fangs shucks off his Serpent jacket. “So what's up?”   
_My cock whenever you're around._  
 _Nah. Too crass. Get a grip, Sweet Pea._  
He argues himself out of that and another too-honest response comes rushing out unplanned instead. “I wanna kiss you again.”  
“Dope,” says Fangs, with a mile-wide smile. “Told you I was down for that.”   
“So you're cool with me just asking you over like this?”  
Fangs shrugs. “Didn't have to come, did I?”  
Sweet Pea narrows his eyes, wondering if Toni's been mouthing off in his absence. “And you were expecting me to hit on you?”  
“Well, I like you, so. If we just chilled together, that'd be cool. If anything else happened, even better.”  
“Right,” Sweet Pea says, faltering. Things going smoother than expected always makes him suspicious.  
“I mean, I thought there was some chemistry,” Fangs continues. “You know, after that game of spin the bottle. But then you kept your distance after, so I thought maybe I got it wrong, and – ”  
 _Fuck this_ , Sweet Pea thinks. _A Serpent never shows cowardice_.  
“You didn't,” he tells Fangs, closing the distance between them. “It just took me a while to work out what I want.”  
“Yeah?” Fangs asks, smirking as Sweet Pea curls his fists into Fogarty's shirt.   
“Yeah,” Sweet Pea tells him, then tightens his grip, pulling him in until their mouths crash together. 

That first kiss was softer, and almost tentative. This one is desperate, bruising. More like a fight. And Sweet Pea didn't think it was possible after last time, but he likes this one even more. _Must be because no one's watching this time_. And that realisation makes him bolder still: one fist grabbing Fangs' hair, the other one already inside Fangs' shirt.   
“You've been driving me crazy, you know that?” he growls, backing Fangs towards the bed.   
“Feeling's mutual.”  
Sweet Pea kisses Fangs until he's dizzy, grinding against him. They've gone from fast to slow back to urgent again, and by now Fangs is making these little whimpers against his mouth and Sweets swears he can feel every single one fireworking though his entire system.   
He fumbles for Fogarty's belt buckle.   
“This cool?” he mumbles, licking a path down Fangs' chest.   
Fangs cards his fingers through Sweet Pea's hair with a softness that's at odds with his shuddering breathing and groans out something that sounds like _hell yeah it is_. 

*~*

After hours of fooling around, they lapse into a contented doze. Coming back from the bathroom, Pea sees his phone flashing.   
It's from Topaz. _Where were you tonight? Fangs was here but he got a text and left_.   
Then there's a row of eggplant emojis, splashes and question marks.   
Sweet Pea snickers and thumbs back a response: _Ticked one thing off my to-do list_. 

Her reply comes fast. He'll say that much for Toni: she never leaves him hanging.   
He watches the dots that say she's typing, then the answer comes through: _You sneaky little bitch_.   
It blips again: _Details, short stuff. Now_.   
Then: _Actually no. Whichever one it was, do the other one now_.   
Another few seconds. _But tomorrow you're telling me everything_. 

He snorts to himself. He hates it when Toni's right. Happens way too often to be convenient. Still, he's got a good feeling about how this one's worked out so far. He leaves her on read just to piss her off, shoves his phone under the pillow and stretches. 

“Yo, Fangs.” Quiet enough not to wake him, if he's asleep.   
The answer comes soft through the dark. “Yeah?   
“I've been meaning to ask you something, and TT says I gotta do it now.”  
“What is it?”  
Sweet Pea takes a big breath. “You wanna be my boyfriend?”  
Fangs moves closer to him, lips in a smile against Sweet Pea's skin. Then he seems to catch up with the first part, because his voice, when it comes, is affectionate but baffled.   
“Toni told you to ask me that?”  
“It's cool if not,” Sweet Pea adds, just in case. “Like, if this is just a casual thing. Or a one-time thing, even. But I was talking to Toni about it, and well – ”

He ends up explaining everything: how he's been a distracted mess ever since Fangs rocked into town, and how Toni's been riding his ass about it for weeks already, and she'll kill him if he doesn't actually go for what he wants this time instead of playing things cool and pretending he doesn't care, then sulking when things don't go his way. 

Fangs cackles the entire way through the story. “Shit, man. You should have said something sooner. Saved yourself some grief.”  
“Must be a masochist,” Sweets grumbles.  
Fangs brushes his fingers over the fading bruises on Pea's neck. “You said it.”   
Sweets whines at the tenderness of the touch, making a grab for Fangs and tussling until he's got him pinned to the bed again.   
“And what do you say?” he asks, in a growl, delighting at the way Fangs writhes underneath him.   
“Like you even need to ask,” Fangs gasps, words faltering as Pea blazes kisses along his jawline. “I definitely wanna be your boyfriend, Sweet Pea.” 

You're welcome, Sweets imagines Toni saying. Then he tells his imaginary version of her to _mind her fucking business and leave him alone. He's got shit to do, after all. Like going to town on his brand new hot-as-fuck boyfriend._

_If Toni's going to ride him for the details tomorrow, he's gonna make it worth her while._

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone still even into Swangs? Because I swear I still think about them way too much. Thanks for reading!


End file.
